


This Fair is Very...Fair, Don't You Think?

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again xD, Ambassador Frisk, F/F, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: Things are finally starting to improve on the Surface. Frisk, after working with the help of their friends, decided to just have a day of fun with them. There is a fair welcoming both humans and monsters.





	This Fair is Very...Fair, Don't You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this originally had a skelebro-centric second chapter (inspired by a comic I love), but I didn't finish it. I was too embarrassed to do so. Maybe I will for fun, I dunno. I absolutely adore this site, but I hate that it automatically deletes drafts. Oh boy...  
> Here we have some stuff between Asgore and Frisk! I don't really see much between them, and I promised something on the Dreemurs so here you go!  
> This is my first time writing Asgore without quoting the game, so I hope I did alright.  
> Also, I would fall to the Underground by tripping, so I implemented that. I'm happy with my life, so the only reason I would fall would be by accident.  
> Thank you, and please enjoy! :D

   When monsters came to the surface, things didn't start out easy. The surprise was a rather unpleasant one for some humans, but a good one for others. While some tolerated or even admired them, others (mostly the elderly - those who lived in the previous generation) were less welcoming. Fortunately, things improved from their initial tension. The former King, Asgore, and the ambassador, Frisk, signed a paper (hopefully) declaring peace between the two races. There were still occasional quarrels and disputes, but it was getting better.

   Frisk wasn't perfect. It was hard being a governmental representative when you're just a kid. However, Frisk was obviously very smart for their age and could manage it - if they kept moving forward. More humans were starting to realize that maybe monsters weren't so bad - they meant well, and most only attacked if they felt threatened. 

   One day, Frisk told the six monsters they met on their journey (Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys) about an upcoming event. It was a fair - an annual celebration to bring people together. This one was for both races. 

   Toriel suggested that the child go and enjoy themselves, but she would stay home. She didn't want to admit it, but even though she liked humans, she was still a bit wary of them. Asgore was also apprehensive, but he agreed to go. These new humans seemed more accepting, and everyone deserved a second chance, right? Undyne was happy to go, but she said, "If anyone hurts you, Frisk, let me know and I'll show 'em!" Alphys was a little hesitant at first, but agreed. It seemed fun, and she was curious about human culture. Papyrus was eager to show all the cool people his even cooler self! Sans wasn't the most extroverted guy, but he definitely wasn't shy. He agreed because his brother was going - he might enjoy it! 

   When they arrived, it was an amazing sight for both the monsters (new experiences), and Frisk (natural childhood curiosity). There were many stands with colorful streamers. There were lines of tables - some of which were empty, others had games on them. There was, of course, a variety of food and treats for both races. Monsters unfortunately had trouble with human food because it couldn't be converted into magic. It was especially hard for those without digestive systems like skeletons, ghosts, or slimes.

   They decided to go in pairs: Asgore and Frisk, Alphys and Undyne, Sans and Papyrus. Asgore sat on a bench with some tea and tried his best to relax, while Frisk stayed with him because they were content just with seeing their friends - no,  _family_ , having a good time. Undyne went to play some of the activities, and then she got snacks with Alphys later. She also may have snuck in a quick kiss on the cheek to her girlfriend, which had Alphys stammering (in a positive way). Frisk took a glance and then gave an approximation of a smirk, a little bit of the more  _frisky_ side of their personality being prominent. 

   "Good for those two!" They said.

   Asgore looked down at the child, smiling. Although there was a bittersweet hint to it, possibly thinking of his past. "Yes, good for them...Both of them have made a lot of progress over these years. Undyne became very strong, and Alphys...she may not have the best view of herself, but she always tried her best. I must admit, I admire their relationship."

   "Yeah. They fit like...like those little puzzle pieces on that table!" Frisk said, pointing to the nearby area with numerous jigsaw puzzles on them.

   "Indeed." The goat monster looked away after that, watching the passerby and giving a little "Hum hum hum." Almost everyone seemed...happy. Humans and monsters weren't talking  _about_ each other, but  _to_ each other. They were getting along. Heck, some people even managed to have little exchanges with the more timid creatures like Froggits and Whimsuns. All of them were walking (or flying, or hopping) along with mirth. Asgore should be happy as well, right? He was. Like everyone, he was improving, but he still had trouble adjusting to the new life. Trying to let go of your past can be difficult...especially if your past is not a very positive one. He really is trying. 

   "...Asgore?" He felt a small hand on his paw. Oh, no! Frisk was with him! He was lost in thought, and they must be getting a little concerned.

   "I'm sorry. I...I must have lost track of time."

   Frisk's expression flattened out to its default look, except for their eyebrows which had a minute curve. They were worried. "Please don't be sad." Their voice somehow softened more than it already was, but as always, it had a confident undertone. "I- I know this'll take time. You only did what you had to, not what you wanted to. You're getting better!"

   "F-Frisk-"

   "We're here for you." The child tried to think of something a little more light-hearted that could still get their point across. "Hey, Asgore...Do you want to why I fell into the Underground?"

   Oh no. "Why?"

   Frisk gave a pause, before they grinned. "I tripped!"

   "You...You  _what_?"

   "Yeah! I tripped. All the kids said that Mt. Ebott was scary and dangerous. I was sure it wasn't that bad, so I got curious. I explored the mountain, and next thing I knew I was falling down a hole."

    "Oh my. Well, it delights me to know that nothing was wrong. I am just sorry that we all fought you over an accident, and desperation."

    "I forgive you. I can't get mad because you were scared, so was I for the first few encounters! Accidents happen. I mean, tripping over a branch and then becoming really important is a pretty big accident, if you ask me!"

   "That is a very good one, as well."

   "Hehe, yeah." They looked up to the former king. "We all have decisions. I'm sure you'll make the right one."

   Asgore's eyes widened. That was...very reassuring, and impressive. He gave Frisk a soft pat on the head, smiling a little more genuinely now. "Thank you, Frisk."

"You are a very wise child."


End file.
